Fullmetal Heart: Defying Gravity FMAGMD version
by Rna-the-Angel
Summary: This is about basil making the biggest descision of his life. P.S. Basil S. Elric is actually Basil of baker street but in my fanfic, he's ed and roy's only son.


Basil S. Elric storms out of the fuhrer's office, an angry expression on his face. Fuhrer Edward Elric follows his son, trying to calm him down. "Basil, please, calm down," he said as they came to the door of the roof, "We can figure this out. You and your team don't have to quit." When they got on the roof, Basil turns to his mother. _**"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! YOU AND FATHER ARE GOING TO KILL INNOCENT CIVILIANS WITH THIS PLAN! NO! I QUIT AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!,"**_ he yelled. Even if he was the some of the two most powerful fuhrers and alchemists, what they're about to do was unforgiveable. Edward stared at his son's outburst. Basil had never yelled at him or Roy before. He heard from James that he does that if you push him enough. "Well, you made things worse for your team by yelling at your father. Basil…Why couldn't you stay calm for once, instead of_** FLYING OFF THE HANDLE?!**_"

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever_

Basil couldn't believe his ears. What's his mother singing?! He had to admit, his mother was amazing, but he was too angry to say it so he sang next.

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy too_

_I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition_

The two of them the broke into a harmonic duet.

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy right now_

Edward broke the duet with a sigh. He shook his head with sadness. Basil was just like him when he was his age. "Basil, dear, listen to me. Just say you're sorry."

_You can still be with your father_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted_

Basil looked at his mother with gentle eyes. "I know…"

_But I don't want it-_

_No…I can't want it_

_Anymore_

Edward looked confused. What did he-WAIT! HE WOULDN'T! Basil continued to sing the next verse.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes…and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I'll think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Edward looked at his son as if the madness was controlling him. "Basil, you can't be serious?! You have never been to the 'other side of the gate.' You'll get killed."

"_Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur"_

Basil looked at his mother with determination in his eyes. "My team has been to the 'other side of the gate' and lived." "That's because they're homunculi. They can do that. I can't lose you." "Mother, I'll be fine."

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_I comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Basil then got an idea. He grabs his broom that he created to fly by using alchemy. "Get on," He said to him. "What?" "Mother…come with me. Think of what we can do…together."

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Mother…_

_Dreams, the way we planned them_

Edward walked over to his son and grabbed the broom. He looked at his son with a sad smile.

_If we work in tandem_

They break into a harmonic duet once again.

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

Edward realizes what he's doing and let's go of the broom. Basil finished the final verse.

_They'll never bring us down_

Basil begins walking to the edge of the roof. He realized his mother wasn't following, so he asked: "Well? Are you coming?" Edward turns and grabs a red cloak. Wrapping the cloak around his son, he sings with tears in his eyes.

_I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this_

Basil knew his mother was going to say that. He had some unfinished work he needed to do with the army. He figured that his parents with join him when their ready. "You too.

_I hope it brings you bliss_

They sing their final duet, knowing they won't see each other for a long time.

_I really hope you get it _

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend_

They hug each other and said their goodbyes. They turn when they hear a commotion. They lean other the edge of the roof to see his team in the air waiting for him and the army, along with his father, ready to shoot them. Basil had to do something, so he summoned his broom and made it hit some of the soldiers, which caught Fuhrer Roy Mustang's attention. He turned to see basil sing.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the new world's sky_

_As someone told me lately:_

"_Everyone deserves the chances to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

Basil jumps off the roof and on his broom. His men smile at him as he leads them to the gate, after he hit some of the soldiers. They stare at him angrily. Basil just smiles and opens the gate in the sky, surprising everyone.

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_Am_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

Basil looks at his father in hate. His voice ringing through the sky.

_And nobody in all of Amertris_

_No fuhrer that there is or was_

_I ever gonna bring me down_

Edward cries out to him, tears streaming down his face.

_I hope you're happy_

The soldiers yelled out to him, anger filled their hearts.

_Look at him, he's wicked!_

_Get him!_

Still singing, Basil's flying towards the gate with his team.

_Bring me down!_

Guns going off, soldiers still yelling at him.

_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've to bring him…_

Basil and the soldiers were o

Basil and his team vanish to the other side, singing in harmony with the soldiers.

"_Ahhh!"_

_DOWN!_


End file.
